Scratch
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: The Last Installment to the 'Kinda, Sort' series!  We know they've had this itch for some time now…guess its time to scratch it!


_Scratch_

**Summary: The Last Installment to the 'Kinda, Sort' series! We know they've had this itch for some time now…guess its time to scratch it!**

**I hope you guy enjoy**

**Rated: M**

* * *

><p>Saturday after art class, Dom and Letty walked out of the community center side by side, much to the chagrin of Alejandro and his buddies.<p>

Dom smirked as they eyed him, walking up to the passenger side of Letty's Nissan, waiting until the doors unlocked to let him inside.

"So remind me again why I'm riding shot gun?" He asked, grabbing his seatbelt before looking at her and releasing it to its previous position.

"Because I asked you to." She replied back smartly, starting the engine before backing out and easing towards the freeway.

"The house is that way, Letty. Where are you taking me?"

"You ask too many questions." She replied back and instead of counter, he reclined his chair back and looked out of the window.

After being interrupted by Mia last weekend, he and Letty hadn't gotten anywhere near that position again.

He wasn't sure why.

On his part, he felt like he was treading turbulent water, scared to shake their progress.

Letty on the other hand knew what she wanted, but wanted to make it somewhat special. She had been purposefully avoiding any intimate encounters with him because she knew if left alone with him in a quiet room, she would jump his bones for sure.

Sighing she reached for the knob on her Alpine stereo, cranking up the music, blasting Pink's Missundaztood album as she turned the car onto the freeway.

* * *

><p>Dom nodded off somewhere during the ride, and when he woke up, he noticed the car had stopped on the beach in Santa Monica.<p>

Looking around, he realized they were a few bungalows down than the one he'd rented years ago, and that Letty was not in the car with him.

Getting out, he stretched with a yawn, and walked up to the door, which stood slightly ajar.

He pushed the door open and stepped inside, immediately taking in the room.

There was a large king bed and flat screen television. Down the hall he realized there was a kitchenette and bathroom. The door in the bedroom leading out to the beach was slightly open so he walked towards it and looked out.

His breath caught in his throat as he took her in.

She was walking in the water, her body glistening in the warm California sun, her bikini clinging to her as she allowed the waves to splash her legs and thighs.

Dom looked around the room, noticing a pair of swim trunks that she lay out and quickly stripped and changed.

Once he was changed, he opened the door fully and walked out towards her, smiling when her eyes caught him in the distance.

"You're getting old, Toretto. I think you drooled on my window." She teased, reaching for his hand as he neared.

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked, bending to kiss her softly as he joined her in her walk. She hunched her shoulders.

"You looked peaceful. I knew you'd wake eventually."

"This is nice. The day is beautiful. How long you been planning this?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Umm, since last Sunday. I figured we needed some alone time to re-connect. I want things to be good between us again. I wanted us to make a new memory of this place and that time in our life. Mia dropped a bag for you to my car while we were in class. I hope this is okay. I knew it might be hard, but I really want us to have that night you planned for us." She admitted.

He walked with her, looking over her head into the water and remained silent.

She was right, it was hard, but not for the reason she was thinking.

"I love this. I love you." He replied, bringing the back of her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

They continued to walk until a particularly large wave came up and drenched them both, causing Dominic to pick her up and run full force into the water with her squealing above him as he pulled her under the water with him, soaking her in the ocean.

"It's cold!" she gasped, springing up in the water, as he caught her around the waist, bringing her flush against him.

"Let me warm you." He suggested, bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer as he bent his knees, allowing his body to sink down into the cool water as his kiss deepened.

Letty's hands found their way to his shoulders as she pulled away, pushing his head under water as she laughed.

He recovered, coming up with her on his shoulder, grabbing and tossing her back into the water.

She popped up laughing so hard, she almost choked on sea water as he joined her.

"We should head back. I have dinner being delivered soon." She informed, making her way back to shore.

Dominic followed her out, watching as she wrung her hair out, it slicking down her back wetly.

He couldn't stop his hand from reaching out and tracing her abs, the flesh teasing him as she stretched her arms high above her head.

She brought her hands down, to his as they lay on her stomach, and held him there for a moment, before grabbing it and pulling him towards their bungalow.

"So how long we here for?" He asked.

"Tuesday is check out. We have time to enjoy each other without the team."

"Nice."

As they walked back up to their deck, Letty noticed the candles around the room as she'd requested and the table by the window so they could overlook the sunset over the ocean.

"This is a surprise. I feel sort of guilty by all of this." He confessed, pulling her around to face him, hugging her body to him.

"Why?" she asked confused.

"Because, I should be wooing you, not the other way around. I wish I had my pop to talk to." He admitted, allowing the sorrow to show.

"I'm sorry if this makes you think of him, Dom."

"No, don't. Being with you makes me think of him and a lot of other things. Loving you and wanting to do right by you are because of things I learned watching and listening to him. He had all the answers. He would have told me what to do to avoid this mess." He explained, shaking his head.

"Hey, we're ok. I'm here. I was angry that you shut me out, but I'm trying to understand your side. Tonight, let's focus on the future. Let's just focus on what's been missing between us."

"Missing?"

"The intimacy, the physical. I don't know about you, but I've been pretty fuckin horny for like3 years." She teased, her words having truth in their meaning. He laughed then, leaning down to kiss her sensually in agreement.

"Let's eat so we can get to dessert." He suggested, letting her go to take off her wet bikini.

Dom didn't bother putting a shirt on, he merely pulled on a pair jeans, and stood overlooking the beach, waiting for her to return.

Lost in thought he didn't hear her, but felt her hands on his bare back as she pressed her body against his.

"I need to be honest." She sighed, her lips grazing his skin lightly. He held his breath, scared of what would come next.

"I could really give a shit about this food. If you want to eat first, we can, but I really want to make love to you."

He stood still and took a deep breath, before turning around to face her. When his eyes found her, he gasped at her beauty.

She stood in a pair of tiny underwear, and a wife beater, nothing else underneath as she looked up at him with passion infused eyes.

Silently, he bent down and picked her up bride style, and kissed her. She brought her hands to either side of his face and held him, as she kissed him with ardor, a tiny whine escaping her throat.

Before she knew it, Dom had her fanned out on the enormous bed, laying on top of her, between her thighs.

His hand caressed down her neck, between her breast and to her stomach until he reached the hem of her wife beater. He kissed her gently before lifting it slowly from her body, taking in the way her body glowed in the candlelight.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered, wrapping his talented mouth around her nipple. She hissed at the contact, her legs rubbing up and down his side as a means to create some friction.

"Dominic." She gasped as he switched to her other mound, his hand moving to her neck, his thumb slipping into her mouth.

She suckled on it, her eyes closing in sensation as her body set ablaze in his erotic trail, her core drenched with need.

He could feel her wet tongue curl around his digit and he groaned into her skin.

Letty's hand's ventured between them as she sought out the buckle to his jeans.

"I need you so bad, baby." She admitted, finding her treasure and pushing his pants down his hips. He pulled back a bit to kick them off, completely naked above her and harder than he'd ever been in his life.

He pulled back from her breast to kiss down to her stomach and stopped there, when her hands pulled him upwards.

"Not right now." She purred, "I need you inside me."

He shifted himself up her body and locked their eyes as he kissed her lips deeply.

"Are you sure?" he asked, already certain of the answer, but relieved when she nodded her head, biting her bottom lip in pleasure as her legs opened wider to accommodate his person.

He reached between them and tested her readiness, finding her unbelievably wet, soaking onto the sheets and teased her opening.

"I want to be gentle, Letty. But it's been a while." He admitted, teasing her outer lips with the tip of his penis.

"Never hold back with me." She whispered, reaching up to kiss his lips again as he began to sink into her.

At the feel of him pushing inside of her, her eyes flew open in shock, mixed with pain.

Dom could not deny the vice grip she had on him and the fact that he was having a hard time getting into her.

"Harder." She encouraged, leaning her head against his shoulder, looking down between their bodies to see his girth probing between her legs.

"I don't want to hurt you." He gritted, trying to breath, shaking the instinct to shove into her forcefully and be done with it.

"I won't break, baby. Harder." She soothed, and like that, his resolve broke.

As he sank into her all the way, he noticed her body tense considerably and kissed her thoroughly, trying to relax her. When he felt her begin to shift beneath him, he began a languid rhythm, testing her openness.

"You feel so good, Dominic." She sighed, her eyes closed in pure ecstasy, her breath coming in loud pants between them.

His speed increased, and he reached down to drag her leg up towards her, as he continued stroking in and out of her. He bent his head down to her chest, latching onto a breast as it bounced in front of his mouth, in time with his strokes.

"You're so tight, Letty. Jesus!" he swore, his raging desire beginning to push him towards the brink of primal mindset.

Just as her body began getting in tune to the deep strokes he filled her with, he pulled back, and flipped her over, shoving his penis into her from behind.

Her back arched, naturally, as she moaned into the space of the room, the sounds bouncing off the walls.

Dom's head was tossed back, eyes closed as he zoned in on the feeling in the pit of his stomach, her clenching and gushing around his penis, and the monster inside of him that growled for more.

His hands bit into her hips punishingly as he began pistoning into her, her knees barely touching the mattress.

She was completely vulnerable to him as he pleasured them both, taking whatever he gave, yielding to whatever position he maneuvered her into.

He reached his hand between them, running his fingers down her stomach to her clit and bringing his fingers to his mouth to taste the juices he found there.

Heaven, came to mind as he became ferocious in his rhythm.

"Baby, I'm…" was all Letty had energy for as she screeched, her entire body tensing, as she came in violent shudders beneath him. Her hands fisted into the sheets as she tried to grab a hold of her body's shaking, and realized she couldn't because Dom hadn't stopped.

Before she could call out his name, he pulled her from her doggy style position so that her back was to his naked front, using the dip in her back to grind into her.

"You're so fucking wet, Letty. I told you I wouldn't be able to stop." He shuddered in her ear, biting it, before snaking his tongue into it.

His hand slid down her stomach, playing with her clit as she felt her body peak again, her nails biting into his hips as she continued to take his thrusts.

"I love you, so much." He groaned as the feel of her nails into his skin, the small hint of pain, shoving him into his own orgasm.

As the collapsed onto the bed, Dom brought them to their sides, not wanting to disconnect their bodies as the recovered.

"I promise, even when we fight, that I'll never love you less than I love you right now." Letty sighed, her hand stretched back, caressing his naked hip.

"God Dom, I can't feel my toes." She sighed in complete post-coital bliss, as his large hand came forward, grasping her breast and pinching her nipple.

"I can suck them if you'd like." He purred, kneading her breast.

"If you put your mouth anywhere on me, I'll combust." She warned, completely sensitive to his affections.

"Umm, you promise?" he teased, his hand venturing to the juncture between her thighs and dipping into her wetness.

"Dammit Dominic." She hissed, her body back to throbbing pleasure.

"You said my mouth. These are my hands." He corrected, moving his fingers inside of her.

"He untangled himself from her, sitting up as his hands continued to work her middle, grabbing a leg and lifting it up.

"Dom?" She whined fascinated as she watched him bring her toes to his mouth, his tongue snaking out to curl around them.

She groaned as her hands clenched, the sensations of his fingers within her and his mouth on her sending her over the top.

She jerked, her body quivering as she came for him, completely drenched in lust as her body shuddered in delight.

"Have I told you, lately, how much love you?" Letty asked, yawning as her body relaxed into the sheets.

"I don't remember. How about you come here and remind me." He propositioned, watching as a smile spread across her face as she turned over, crawling over him as she went.

"Ok, but this time, I'm on top." She hummed against his skin as she drug her lips along his abs.

* * *

><p><em>Days Later, Monday Night<em>

"I'm not ready to leave." Dom sighed, holding Letty's hand as they stood on the deck, watching the sun set Monday evening.

"Yea, this was nice." She agreed, squeezing his hand.

"So what room are we occupying when we get back?" he ventured, testing the waters as though it were necessary.

"Whichever. I'll sleep in whatever one you sleep in."

"We're gonna be ok. I promise no matter what, to take care of you. To put you first. There's a lot of stuff ahead and I want you with me. You gonna stick by me?" He asked, turning to look at her face, his hand coming to her cheek, encouraging her to look up at him.

"Maybe." She smiled, a soft laugh coming from her.

"That's a start. I'll take 'maybe'." He laughed, bending to kiss her, sealing the vow.

"Since we're on the same page again, I want to let you know, you almost killed me with this month of hating me."

"I didn't hate you, Dom. I could never hate you. I just don't want to be hurt by you anymore."

"I can't promise I'll never hurt you. But I can promise to never disrespect our relationship, or you."

"That's a start. I'll except 'no disrespect'." She mocked, leaning on her tip toes to kiss him. "So, it's our last night of peace and quiet. What are we going to do?"

"I don't know about quiet, Letty, but I'm sure I want to spend it doing some more of what we've been doing this whole weekend. My mind keeps seeing you bent over the railing." He admitted, watching as her eyes twinkled and glazed over at the picture.

"So get to bending." She challenged, allowing him to spin her around to face the ocean as he walked her towards the railing of their deck.

"You still tender from this morning?" He asked, pulling her tiny shorts down to expose her naked rounded bottom to the Santa Monica air.

"Yes." She gasped as his fingers probed her, still feeling the burn from the rest of the weekend's activity.

"I'm sorry baby. Let me see if I can make it feel better." Her purred, squatting behind her as she rested her head on her arms. He spread her legs a bit, before grabbing her butt cheeks and parting them to reveal her womanly center.

"For someone who's sore, you sure are ready for more punishment." He chuckled, kissing her center as she sighed in content.

"Can't help it. You make me so horny." She groaned into her arm as he slid his tongue over her lips, allowing it to delve deeper into her channel.

"Fuck you're good at that." She growled, her legs buckling slightly, allowing her bottom to push back into his face.

"Can't help it. You make me hungry." He managed to get out as he pulled back to lick his lips, opening his mouth and latching back onto her center, lapping and sucking at her before stiffening his tongue and sticking it as far into her as it would go. When he felt her shudder, he wiggled it in a butterfly rhythm, causing her shriek before she ground into his face, her orgasm washing over her.

"Damn," He droned, pulling back to lick his lips once again, before standing and dropping his own pants. He positioned himself behind her, and took himself into his hand, stroking a few times before pushing into her slowly, savoring the way she still closed around him almost virginally.

"Look at the sunset." He sighed out, pushing in and out of her with a slow, lazy rhythm.

"Fuck the sunset." She groaned as he moved inside her.

"I'm trying to be romantic."

"Your penis is in my vagina. Romance!"

Dom chuckled at her muffled words, her cheek squished on her arm as he head rested on the railing.

"We're staying for a few more days." He decided, gripping her hips tightly as he increased his speed.

"Kay." She mewled, reduced to sounds and grunts as he worked her body.

As he drove them to the brink of pleasure, both careening towards the floors of ecstasy, he uttered one last thought.

"Welcome Home" As he roared, releasing himself into her pliant body.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>


End file.
